<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Large and not in charge by Notsalony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503774">Large and not in charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony'>Notsalony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Scott, D/s, Drunk on Power, Embarrassment, First Time, Forced First Time, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Sex, Humiliation, Hung!Scott, Introvert!Scott, Kinky!Stiles, M/M, Milking, Multi, Nudity, Other, Porn Star!Derek, Porn Star!Scott, Power Play, Public Nudity, Rape, Shy!Scott, Top!Stiles, Whore!Derek, Whore!Scott, bottom!Derek, dom!stiles, dub-con, head trip, lying, manipulative!stiles, non-con, nudist!derek, slave!Derek, slave!scott, sub!Scott, sub!derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where dick size can lead to positions of power, new laws have been set in place criminalizing the non-disclosure of having a large penis.  Something Scott learned the hard way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Derek Hale, Scott McCall/OMC(s), Scott McCall/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Large and not in charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There’s an image that inspired this.  Thank the gods for dirty tumblr pics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck.  Why was this happening?</p><p>Why was this happening to him?  Scott was panicking.  He’d seen what happened to guys with big dicks.  They had to wear those special pants that basically left their cocks on display.  Then once a day they’d go to their <em>special</em> class where they’d be milked for their sperm.  The law stated that if you had a big dick you had a moral and social obligation to provide sperm so that they could see if your genes would carry over to your children.</p><p>Half the guys in senior year had already had a confirmed pregnancy since they hit puberty through the milking program.  Sure, they got the hottest girls or guys, and sure, they had it made business wise, and they’d want for nothing for the rest of their lives… but the humiliation of walking around with your cock on display was enough to keep Scott from telling anyone that he had a big dick.</p><p>He’s always been bigger than other boys.  He just hadn’t thought much about it till he started seeing more of his friends at school having to switch to the open pants that left them on display.  He’d stopped being as out going and started closing himself off.  These days about the only person he hung out with was Stiles.  And that was mostly because Stiles talked enough for three people so he didn’t notice that Scott didn’t talk that much.</p><p>Which was how they ended up in this situation.  Scott had gone up to see Stiles before school and found him balls deep in his family’s slave.</p><p>Derek had been sold to them when he was still in high school.  He’d been like Scott.  Born with a bigger dick and shy enough not to tell anyone about it.  Till he’d trusted his first girlfriend with his body, and they’d tried to have sex.  She’d realized that he was big and called things off, the next morning the FBP showed up at his school.</p><p>Scott lived in fear of the Federal Burro of Penile Affairs showing up at his school.  So, he could understand the terror Derek had to have felt in that moment when they showed up and ordered him to strip.  They’d given him the injection and in seconds he was sporting a full erection.  They paraded him naked through the school and to the car where they drove him home and proceeded to conduct their investigation on Derek’s family.</p><p>Thankfully Derek had been an aberration.  His father, brothers, uncles, and cousins were all average sized or there abouts.  Derek was the only one hiding an oversized sex organ.  So, it was decided that Derek would be put into the program.</p><p>The FBP confiscated all of Derek’s clothing and sold it to recoup the losses they said they’d encore while processing and setting up Derek’s new life.  He’d be a permanent nudist, the lowest run of society, and an outcast.  While those with big dicks were normally the top tier of society, those who hid and were found out became sex slaves.  They’d be assigned a big dicked handler who would decide all their sexual identities and preferences for them, until their parents sold them off.  If they could.</p><p>If Derek’s dad or his family had also been hiding out, they’d have been set to the same punishment.  But with Derek the only one, his family figured they could just sell him off to get rid of the shame.  They’d put him up for sale as an untrained sex slave and with in a month of being found out, the still virgin Derek had been delivered to Noah Stilinski at the Sheriff Station.  He’d been bought to help the officers blow off some steam and to help Noah with the fact that he’d lost his wife.</p><p>So, Derek had become Noah and Stiles’ sex slave, kept naked, and to his own shame, permanently erected so that his shame of having hidden his big dick from the world was permanently on display for everyone to see.  Scott knew that they used him for sex.  Hell, Stiles had been trying to get him to sleep with Derek for years now.  He was sure that it would cure Scott of his insecurities and introverted nature.</p><p>Derek didn’t think it would cure him.  Scott knew it wouldn’t cure him.  But Derek didn’t get a say in the matter and apparently Scott didn’t either.  Because while he’d watched his best friend get a blow job from Derek, he’d gotten hard enough that Stiles noticed and told Derek to go blow Scott.  Derek had nodded, silently went to where Scott was standing and pulled his jeans and boxers down revealing a sizable piece of man meat between his thighs.</p><p>“holy shit.” Stiles gaped at him.</p><p>“i… I can explain.” Scott stammered.</p><p>“Dude, you’ve been hiding out?!” Stiles walked over and held Scott’s cock in his hand, Derek holding Scott’s balls, already more action than he’d ever gotten before.</p><p>“I… I’m shy…” Scott blushed.</p><p>“Dude…” Stiles kept stroking his cock.  “Is this even fully hard?”</p><p>“not yet…” Scott blushed.</p><p>“Derek suck on him till he’s fully hard.” Derek captured Scott’s cock in his mouth, he felt sorry for the kid, he knew how this was going to shake out.  Scott thought he could trust Stiles, trust him not to tell anyone about his secret.  And he might have if Stiles hadn’t been so into the idea of having people enslaved for this secret.  Derek had lost count of the times Stiles had fucked him while making him talk about what it was like to be stripped at school and forced to touch himself in public.</p><p>Scott didn’t know what he was in for.  Derek did.</p><p>And as Derek pulled off of him with a wet pop and saw the sheer size of the kid, he was sure.  Before he got to school, Stiles would call the FBP and give them Scott’s name.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT.” Stiles was stroking his cock looking at Scott.  “Take your clothes off.”</p><p>“stiles… I…” Scott blushed.</p><p>“master?” Derek turned to Stiles.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“He’s afraid and embarrassed.  He wants to pull his pants back up not get undressed.”</p><p>“I see.” Stiles let go of himself.  “Let me put it another way.  Take your clothes off now, or I can go down stairs and get my dad and you can strip in front of him.” Scott’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“why would you…”</p><p>“Scotty…” Stiles reached out and smacked Scott’s dick enough that it began to bob.  “You know the law.  You’re lucky I’m not calling the FBP now.  Take your clothes off and let me look at you.” Scott was shaking and crying as he took his clothes off.</p><p>Why was this happening to him?  Why now?</p><p>“Not bad, turn around let me see your ass.” Scott went crimson as he turned around and was shown off like a piece of meat to Stiles.  When he turned back around Stiles was jerking off again.</p><p>“can I get dressed now.”</p><p>“Not yet… I think I deserve a show.” Stiles sat back on his bed.</p><p>“A… A show?” Scott blinked.</p><p>“Yeah.  Since I’m being so nice to you and you lied to me for so long.  I think a show is the least I can do.  You’re still a virgin, right?”</p><p>“yeah but…”</p><p>“I think you should jerk off while you suck on Derek.” Scott’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“stiles…”</p><p>“Scotty, you can either do this for me or you can see what my dad thinks.” Scott was almost back in tears as he took himself in hand and masturbated for his best friend before getting on his knees and sucking off the sex slave who’d had his cock in his mouth just minutes ago.  It was rough, he’d never even thought of guys before and he’d certainly never given a blow job, let alone to something this big.  He was adjusting when Stiles spoke again.</p><p>“Oh, and Derek, fuck his throat.  I want to hear him gagging.”  Before Scott could process what Stiles had said, Derek gripped the back of his head and started violently forcing his dick down Scott’s throat.  It was rough for a whole lot of new reasons and several times Scott gagged on Derek and had to pull off to catch his breath only for Derek to shove back in and rape his throat.  On and on they went till Derek announced he was close.  Stiles told him to jerk off on Scott’s face and then fuck his throat again once he’d cum.  So, Scott got his first facial while watching Derek masturbate from inches away and then that cum coated cock was in his throat again.  He’d gone soft while this was going on.  A fact not lost on Stiles.</p><p>“Scotty, I want you to jerk off and cum with Derek’s jizz on your face.”</p><p>“stiles…”</p><p>“Scotty, you don’t want to end up like Derek, do you?  Someone’s sex slave.”</p><p>“no…”</p><p>“Then start stroking.” Scott couldn’t look anyone in the eye as he sat there naked, coated in another man’s cum as he jerked off.  He eventually came.  But he felt humiliated.  Even more so when Stiles walked over and came on his face before putting his dick in Scott’s mouth for him to clean it.</p><p>“Fuck, I’ve always wanted to do that.” Stiles grinned.</p><p>“you’ve always wanted to humiliate me as you cum in my mouth?” Scott looked dejected.</p><p>“You… any free man in hiding.  God that was a power trip.  Tell you what Scotty…” Stiles grinned.  “How about I film you while Derek fucks you?”</p><p>“I… I don’t want to lose my virginity like that…” Scott blushed and looked down, drawing his knees up to his chest.</p><p>“Scotty.” Stiles raised Scott’s chin up to look him in the eye.  “If anyone else had found out, do you think you’d even still be partly a virgin right now?”</p><p>“no.”</p><p>“And think about poor Derek, he doesn’t get that much action except the milking machine at the mall.  You going to not help him out?” Scott looked over at Derek’s big dick and swallowed.  “I mean, he did suck your cock for you…”</p><p>“before you made him rape me.” Scott countered.</p><p>“Scotty.  I can see I’ve been too kind to you.” Stiles let go of Scott, opened his bedroom door and gathered up Scott’s clothes.</p><p>“no… wait…” Scott gripped his shirt.</p><p>“Scott, I offered a solution, you said no.  So now I have to tell my dad.” Stiles pulled away.  “And to think I was going to let you use my bed to have your first time.” Stiles shook his head.</p><p>“I… I’ll do it.” Scott looked down.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“Just how I tell you to?”</p><p>“yes.” Scott nodded.</p><p>“Good boy Scotty.  Good boy…”  An hour or so later, Scott was walking his bike to school, his ass dripping cum, and his shirt tucked into the back of his jeans as he’d used it as a cum rag to wipe his face up.  His underwear still in Stiles’ bedroom.  And feeling dirty and used as he walked to school, hoping that being Stiles’ personal porn star was enough to secure his silence.  It wasn’t.  But he had no idea that Stiles was already on the phone.</p><p>“Yeah… FBP Beacon Hill’s division… I have a hider to report… yeah… name is Scott McCall.  I’m uploading proof now.” He smirked to himself as he uploaded the footage of Scott’s first time to their database.  “Yes, I do know where he’s headed.  Beacon Hills High School.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in captivity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>